world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
Aircraft of World War II
This page lists all aircraft that were built during World War II. This includes any prototypes built by the various countries. United States Fighters *CW-21 Demon *P-26 Peashooter *P-35 Guardsman *P-36 Hawk *P-38 Lightning *P-39 Airacobra *P-40 Warhawk *P-43 Lancer *P-47 Thunderbolt *P-51 Mustang *P-59 Airacomet *Curtiss P-60 *P-63 Kingcobra *North American P-64 *P-66 Vanguard *P-75 Eagle *P-80 Shooting Star Naval Fighters *F2A Buffalo *F4F Wildcat *F4U Corsair *F6F Hellcat Night Fighters *P-61 Black Widow *Douglas P-70 (Special conversion) *P-38M Night Lightning *Grumman F6F Hellcat (Several conversions) Transport Aircraft *C-45 Expeditor *C-47 Skytrain *C-46 Commando *C-54 Skymaster *C-69 Constellation *C-76 Caravan *C-82 Packet *C-87 Liberator Express *C-108 Flying Fortress *Douglas DC-3 *Lockheed Model 10 Electra *Lockheed Model 18 Lodestar *Lockheed XC-35 Reconnaissance Aircraft *F-6 Mustang *F-4 Lightning *Interstate Cadet (L-6 Grasshopper, L-8 Cadet) *L-1 Vigilant *L-2 Grasshopper *L-3 Grasshopper *L-4 Grasshopper *L-5 Sentinel *Ryan S-C (L-10) *Stinson Voyager (L-9) *Universal L-7 Light Bombers *A-12 Shrike *A-20 Havoc *A-26 Invader *A-27 *A-36 Apache *A-31 Vengeance (Used only by the RAF and Commonwealth air forces) *Lockheed A-28/A-29 *Martin Baltimore Naval Bombers *SBD Dauntless *TBD Devastator *TBF Avenger *SB2A Buccaneer *SB2U Vindicator *SB2C Helldiver Medium Bombers *A-26 Invader *Martin M167 Maryland *B-18 Bolo *B-23 Dragon *B-25 Mitchell *B-26 Marauder *B-34 Lexington Heavy Bombers *B-17 Flying Fortress *B-29 Superfortress *B-24 Liberator *B-32 Dominator *PB4Y-2 Privateer Flying Boats & Floatplanes *PBY Catalina *G-44 Widgeon *Boeing 314 Clipper *PB2Y Coronado *PBM Mariner *PB2M Mars *SO3C Seamew *OS2U Kingfisher *SOC Seagull *JRF Goose Gliders *Waco CG-3 Glider *Waco CG-15 Glider *Waco CG-4 Glider *Waco CG-13 Glider Training Aircraft *Beechcraft AT-10 Wichita *Boeing PT-13 Stearman *Cessna AT-17 Bobcat *Curtiss-Wright AT-9 *Curtiss-Wright SNC Falcon *Fairchild AT-21 Gunner *Fairchild PT-19 *North American BT-9 *North American T-6 Texan *Ryan PT-22 Recruit *Ryan ST *Stinson AT-19 Reliant *Timm N2T Tutor *Vultee BT-13 Valiant Helicopters *R-4 Hoverfly *R-6 Hoverfly II Other *K-Class Blimp *M-Class Blimp Experimental Aircraft The United States had many experimental aircraft and even gliders that were never put into production. Below is a list of these unproduced aircraft. *Beechcraft XA-38 Grizzly *Bell XP-77 *Bell YMF-1 Airacuda *Boeing YB-40 Flying Fortress *Curtiss-Wright XP-55 Ascender *Curtiss XF14C *FR-1 Fireball *Curtiss XF15C *Curtiss XP-46 *Douglas XB-19 *General Airborne Transport XCG-16 Glider *Grumman XF5F Skyrocket *Lockheed XP-58 Chain Lightning *McDonnel FH Phantom *North American F-82 Twin Mustang *North American XB-28 *Northrop XP-56 *Republic XP-72 *Vought XF5U *Vultee XP-54 Germany Fighters *Dornier Do 335 *Focke Wulf Fw 187 *Focke Wulf Ta 152 *Focke Wulf Fw 190 *Messerschmitt Bf 109 *Messerschmitt Bf 110 *Messerschmitt Me 163 *Messerschmitt Me 210 *Messerschmitt Me 262 *Messerschmitt Me 410 Night Fighters *Heinkel He 219 *Heinkel P.1079 *Messerschmitt Bf 110 *Heinkel JU-88C/G *Dornier Do 217 J/N *Focke Wulf Fw 190 A-5/U2 / Fw 190 A-6/R11 Ground Attack Aircraft *Henschel Hs 123 *Henschel Hs 129 Transport Aircraft *Arado Ar 232 *Gotha Go 242 *Gotha Go 244 *Junkers Ju 52 *Junkers Ju 252 *Junkers Ju 352 *Messerschmitt Me 323 *Siebel Si 204 Reconnaissance Aircraft *Focke Wulf Fw 189 Uhu *Henschel Hs 126 *Messerschmitt Me 410A-1/U1 Light Bombers * Junkers Ju-87 Stuka * Dornier Do 17 Medium Bombers *Heinkel He 111 *Arado Ar 234 *Junkers Ju 188 *Dornier Do 17 *Junkers Ju 88 *Junkers Ju 86 Heavy Bombers *Junkers Ju 390 *Focke Wulf Fw 200 *Dornier Do 217 Flying Boats & Floatplanes *Dornier Do 24 *Dornier Do 26 *Arado Ar 196 *Heinkel He 115 *Blohm & Voss BV 139 *Blohm & Voss BV 222 *Blohm & Voss BV 238 *Heinkel He 59 Gliders *Gotha Go 242 (Glider) *Junkers Ju 322 *Messerschmitt Me 321 Helicopters *Focke Achgelis Fa 223 Experimental Aircraft During the war, Germany had many experimental aircraft tested and prototyped. Most were never put into service because the war ended before they could be completed. Below is a list of all of these designs. *Heinkel He 100 *Heinkel He 280 *Heinkel He 162 *Messerschmitt Me 1099 *Messerschmitt Me 264 *Bachem Ba 349 Natter *Dornier Do 335 Great Britain Fighters *Blackburn Roc *Boulton Paul Defiant *Bristol Beaufighter *Fairey Fulmar *Gloster Gladiator *Gloster Meteor *Hawker Hurricane *Hawker Tempest *Hawker Typhoon *Supermarine Spitfire *Westland Welkin *Westland Whirlwind Naval Fighters *Supermarine Seafire *Hawker Sea Fury *Fairey Firefly Training Aircraft *Airspeed Oxford *Avro Anson *De Havilland Tiger Moth Transport Aircraft *Avro York *Armstrong Whitworth Albemarle *Bristol Buckingham *Vickers Type 264 Valentia *Vickers Warwick Torpedo Bombers *Blackburn Botha *Blackburn Shark *Fairey Albacore *Fairey Swordfish *Fairey Barracuda *Hawker Hind *Vickers Vildebeest Naval Bombers *Fairey Barracuda *Fairey Swordfish Light Bombers *Bristol Blenheim *de Havilland Mosquito *Fairey Battle *Fairey Gordon *Hawker Hart *Vickers Wellesley *Hawker Hind *Blackburn Skua Medium Bombers *Bristol Beaufort *Bristol Bombay *Handley Page Hampden Heavy Bombers *Armstrong Whitworth Whitley *Avro Lancaster *Avro Manchester *Handley Page Halifax *Short Stirling *Vickers Armstrong Wellington *Vickers Windsor Flying Boats & Floatplanes *Short Sunderland Gliders *Airspeed Horsa *General Aircraft Hamilcar Experimental Aircraft The United Kingdom had many experimental aircraft that were never put into production. Below are all of these unproduced aircraft. *Miles M.20 *Miles M.35 *Miles M.39 *Airspeed Fleet Shadower *Blackburn B.20 *Blackburn Firebrand *Gloster E28/39 Soviet Union Fighters *Curtiss P-40 Warhawk (From the United States) *Hawker Hurricane (From Great Britain) *Bell P-39 Airacobra (From the United States) *Lavochkin La-5 *Lavochkin La-7 *Lavochkin-Gorbunov-Gudkov LaGG-3 *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-3 *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-1 *Petlyakov Pe-3 *Polikarpov I-15 *Polikarpov I-153 *Polikarpov I-16 *Supermarine Spitfire (From Great Britain) *Yakovlev Yak-1 *Yakovlev Yak-3 *Yakovlov Yak-7 *Yakovlev Yak-9 Ground Attack Aircraft *Ilyushin Il-2 *Ilyushin Il-10 *Polikarpov Po-2 *Sukhoi Su-2 Transport Aircraft *Lisunov Li-2 (License-built version of the Douglas DC-3 from United States) *Putilov Stal-3 Light Bombers *Ilyushin Il-2 *Ilyushin Il-10 *Polikarpov Po-2 *Tupolev SB *Yakovlev Yak-2 *Yakovlev Yak-4 Medium Bombers *Arkhangelsky Ar-2 *Ilyushin Il-4 *Petlyakov Pe-2 *Tupolev Tu-2 *Yermolayev Yer-2 *North American B-25 Mitchell (From the United States) Heavy Bombers *Petlyakov Pe-8 *Tupolev TB-3 Flying Boats & Floatplanes *Beriev Be-2 *Beriev Be-4 *Shavrov Sh-2 *Consolidated PBY Catalina (From the United States) Gliders *Antonov A-7 *Gribovski G-11 *Kolesnikov-Tsibin KC-20 Training Aircraft *Yakovlev UT-1 *Yakovlev UT-2 *Yakovlev UT-3 Experimental Aircraft The Soviet Union had many expermental aircraft and even gliders that were never put into production. Below is a list of these unused aircraft. *Antonov A-40 *Bereznyak-Isayev BI-1 *Sukhoi Su-6 Japan Fighters *Kawasaki Ki-61 Hien *Nakajima Ki-43 Hayabusa *Nakajima Ki-27 *Nakajima J1N Gekkou *Mitsubishi J2M Raiden *Nakajima Ki-44 Shōki *Kawasaki Ki-100 *Nakajima Ki-84 Hayate *Kawasaki Ki-45 Toryu Naval Fighters *Mitsubishi A5M *Mitsubishi A6M Zero *Kawanishi N1K Ground Attack Aircraft *Mitsubishi Ki-51 Transport Aircraft *Douglas DC-3 (From the United States) *Kawasaki Ki-56 *Nakajima L2D Reconnaissance Aircraft *Mitsubishi Ki-46 *Nakajima C6N Saiun Light Bombers *Kawasaki Ki-32 *Mitsubishi Ki-30 *Kawasaki Ki-48 Sokei *Tachikawa Ki-36 (Fitted with bomb for kamikaze operations only) Naval Bombers *Nakajima B5N *Aichi D3A *Aichi B7A Ryusei *Yokosuka D4Y Suisei *Nakajima B6N Medium Bombers *Mitsubishi G3M Rikko *Mitsubishi Ki-21 *Mitsubishi Ki-67 Hiryū *Kyushu Q1W Tokai *Nakajima Ki-49 Donryu *Mitsubishi G4M *Yokosuka P1Y Ginga Flying Boats & Floatplanes *Aichi E11A *Aichi H9A *Kawanishi H6K *Nakajima A6M2-N *Yokosuka E14Y *Kawanishi H8K *Kawanishi N1K Kyōfū *Nakajima E8N *Mitsubishi F1M *Aichi E13A Gliders *Maeda Ku-1 Other *Yokosuka MXY7 Ohka Experimental Aircraft Japan has many experimental aircraft. They usually weren't put into production because of resources or bad design. *Kokusai Ku-7 *Kyushu J7W Shinden *Nakajima J9Y Kikka *Kawasaki Ki-96 *Nakajima G8N Renzan *Nakajima G5N Shinzan *Tachikawa Ki-74 Italy Fighters *Fiat CR. 32 *CR.42 Falco *G.50 Freccia *G.55 Centauro *MC.200 Saetta *MC.202 Folgore *MC.205V Veltro *RE 2000/2 *RE 2001/5 *RE.2002 *Re. 2005 Sagittario *Ro.57 *S.A.I.207 Medium Bombers *CANT Z.1007 Alcione *CANT Z.1011 *CANT Z.1018 *Caproni Ca. 101 Colonial *Caproni Ca. 133 Colonial *Caproni Ca 135 bis *Fiat BR.20 Cicogna *Piaggio P.32 *Piaggio P.108 *SM.79 Sparviero *S.M.81 Pipistrello *S.M.82 Canguru *S.M.84 Flying Boats & Floatplanes *CANT Z.506B Airone *CANT Z.509 *Caproni Ca.312 *Fiat R.S.14 *Imam Ro.43 *CANT Z.501 Gabbiano *Macchi C. 100 *Savoia-Marchetti SM. 55X Ground Attack Aircraft *Breda Ba.65 *Breda Ba.88 *Fiat CANSA FC.20 *Savoia-Marchetti SM.85 Reconnaissance Aircraft *Caproni Ca.311 *Caproni Ca.313 *Imam Ro. 37 *Caproni Bergamaschi CA.310 *Saiman 202 Transport Aircraft *CANT Z. 1012 *Fiat G.12 *SIAI Marchetti S.M. 75 *Savoia-Marchetti S.M.83 France Fighters *Arsenal VG-33 *Blériot-SPAD S.510 *Bloch MB.150 Series *Caudron C.714 *Dewoitine D.520 *Hanriot NC-600 *Max Holste 20 *Morane-Saulnier M.S.406 *Potez 230 *Potez 630 Bombers *Amiot 143 *Amiot 354 *Bloch MB.131 *Bloch MB.134 *Bloch MB.162 *Bloch MB.170 *Bloch MB.200 *Bloch MB.210 *Breguet 482 *Breguet 690 *Farman F.222 *Liore-et-Olivier 451 *Loire-Nieuport LN.401 *Potez 540 *Potez 63 *SNCAC NC.150 *SNCAC NC.4-10 *Martin 167A-3 Transport Aircraft *Bloch MB.220 *Potez 650 Poland Fighters *PZL-P.7 *PZL-P.11 *PZL.50 Jastrząb *PZL-54 Ryś Light Bombers *PZL-23 Karaś *PZL-43 *PZL-46 Sum *PZL-38 Wilk Medium Bombers *LWS-6 Żubr *PZL-37 Łoś Hungary Fighters *Messerschmitt Bf 109 (From Germany) *Focke Wulf Fw 190F-8 (From Germany) *MÁVAG Héja I *Fiat CR.42 Falco (From Italy) Romania Czechoslovakia Fighters *Avia B-135 *Avia B-534 *Avia BH-33 Bombers *Aero A.100 *Aero A.304 *Avia F.39 *Bloch MB.200 (from France) *Tupolev SB (from the Soviet Union) Reconnaissance Aircraft *Aero A.32 *Letov Š-28 Training Aircraft *Avia B.122 *Beneš-Mráz Be-50 Beta-Minor *Beneš-Mráz Bibi *Praga BH-41 *Praga E-39 *Zlín Z-XII Experimental Aircraft *Aero A.300 bomber *Avia B-158 light bomber *Avia B.35 fighter *Letov Š-50 utility aircraft *Praga E-51 Category:Aircraft Category:Browse Category:Organization Category:Lists